List of Parodies in Alphabetical Order
This is a list of MAD parodies in alphabetical order. Some are take-offs and some are crossovers. '#' #'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' #[[1600 Finn|'1600 Finn']] #'2012 Dalmatians' 'A' #'Addition Impossible' #'Adjustment Burro' #'Adventures of TaunTaun, the' #'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks' #'Amazing Spider-Minaj, the' #'Ancient Greek MythBusters' #'Aquaman vs. Wild' #'Are You Karate Kidding Me?' #'ArTHOR' #'Asgardigans, the' #'Avaturd' #'Avenger Time' #'Average-ers' 'B' #[[Bane & Kate|'Bane & Kate']] #'Batman Family Feud' #'Battleship vs. Titanic' #'Ben 10 Franklin' #'Betty White & the Huntsman' #[[The Big Bird Theory|'Big Bird Theory, the']] #'Big Fang Theory, the' #'Big Time Rushmore' #'Blunder Games, the' #'Bourne Leg-a-Turkey, the '(MAD Thanksgiving segment #1) #'Brain Purge' #'Buzz Identity, the' 'C' #'Captain America's Got Talent' #'Captain American't' #'Celebrity Ape-rentice, the' #'Celebrity Wife Swamp' #'Class of the Titans' #'Clawfice, the' #'Cliffordfield' #'Cookie Blue' #'Cowboys & Alien Force' #'Criminal Minecraft' #'CSiCarly' 'D' #'Da Grinchy Code '(MAD Christmas segment #1) #'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' #'Dark Knight at the Museum' #'Demise of the Planet of the Apes' #'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' #'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus' #[[Dog with a Captain's Log|'Dog with a Captain's Log']] #'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale' #'Duck '(MAD Christmas segment #2) 'E' #'Everybody Loves Rayman' #'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' 'F' #'Fantastic Four Christmases '(MAD Christmas segment #5) #'Fantastic Megan Fox' #'Fast Hive' #'F·I·E·N·D·S' #'Flammable '(MAD Music segment #1) #'Force Code' #'FrankenWinnie '(MAD Halloween segment #3) #'Franklin & Crash' #'Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air, the' #'FROST '(MAD Christmas segment #3) 'G' #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' #'Garfield of Dreams' #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' #[[G.I. E.I. Joe|'G.I. E.I. Joe']] #'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' #'GOllum ON' #'Green Care Bear' #'Grey's in Anime' 'H' #'Here Comes the Doom' #[[Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] #[[Hip Hop Hobbit|'Hip Hop Hobbit']] #'HOPS' #'How I Met Your Mummy '(MAD Halloween segment #2) #'Hulk Smash' 'I' #'I Am Lorax' #'iCharlie' #'iChronicle' #'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' #'I Love You, Iron Man' #'Iron Giant Lady, the' 'J' #[[James Bond: Reply All|'James Bond: Reply All']] #'Jaws the Great and Powerful' #'Jurassic Parks and Recreation' 'K' #'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas '(MAD Halloween segment #1) #'Ko-Bee Movie' #'Konan the Kardashian' #'Kung Fu Blander' 'L' #'Law & Ogre' #'Legend of Dora' #'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' #[[Les the Miz|'Les the Miz']] #[[The Lex Factor|'Lex Factor, the']] #[[Life of Rhyme|'Life of Rhyme']] #'Linkong' 'M' #'MAD vs. Wild' #'Malcolm in the Middle Earth' #'Men in Black to the Future' #'Minute to Flynn It' #'Mixed Martial Artist, the' #'Modern Family Circus' #[[The Monday Project|'Monday Project, the']] #'Moneyball Z' #'Mouse M.D.' #'Moves Like Jabba '(MAD Music segment #3) #'My Little War Horse' #'My Supernatural Sweet 16' 'N' #'Naru210' #'New Gill' #'Not a Fan a Montana' 'O' #'Off Their Spockers' #'Once Upon a Toon' #'Outtagascar' 'P' #[[Papa|'Papa']] #'ParaMorgan '(MAD Halloween segment #4) #[[The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler|'Perks of Being a Wallcrawler, the']] #'PilGrimm '(MAD Thanksgiving segment #2) #'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' #'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens' #'Po-blivion' #'Pokémon of Interest' #'Pokémon Park' #[[Pokémonsters, Inc.|'Pokémonsters, Inc.']] #'Pooh Grit' #'Poop-seidon Adventure, the' #'Potions 11' 'Q' N/A 'R' #'Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' #'Raising a New Hope' #'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' #'Real Veal' #'Red & White Collar '(MAD Christmas segment #6) #[[Regular Shogun Warriors|'Regular Shogun Warriors']] #'Ribbitless' #'RiOa' 'S' #[["S" Cape from Planet Earth|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth']] #'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' #'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney' #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' #'Social Netjerk, the' #'Spy vs. Spy Kids' #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' #'Star Wars: the Groan Wars' #'Star Blecch' #'Straight A-Team, the' #'S'UP' #'Super 80's' #'Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker, the' 'T' #'Taking Nemo' #'Tater Tots & Tiaras' #'That's What Super Friends Are For '(MAD Music segment #2) #'This Means War Machine' #'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' #'ThunderLOLcats' #'Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O, the' #'Total Recall Me Baby '(MAD Music segment #4) #'TransBOREmores' #'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' #'TwiGH School Musical' #'Twilight: Breaking Down' #'Twilight: Staking Dawn' #'Two and a Half Man' 'U' #'uGlee' #'Umbrellamentary' #'Undercover Claus '(MAD Christmas segment #4) 'V' #'VICTORious' 'W' #'Walking Fred, the' #'WALL·E·NATOR' #[[Wreck It Gandalph|'Wreck It Gandalph']] #'WWe Bought a ZOO' #'WWER' 'X' #'X-Games: First Class' #[[The X-Mentalist|'X-Mentalist, the']] 'Y' #'Yawn Carter' #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' 'Z' #'Zeke and Lex Luthor' Trivia *So far, there are 174 MAD parodies in alphabetical order. *In the list of MAD parodies in alphabetical order, there are four MAD Music segments, four Halloween segments, two Thanksgiving segments, and six Christmas segments. *Here are the MAD parodies that have long title names: *#'Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' *#'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody' *#'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler' *#'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' **(NOTE: 'So far, there are 11 MAD parodies that have long title names.) *There are only three MAD parodies that have longer title names: *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' *#'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' Category:Episodes Category:Content